We Are Not Insane
by xXCelesteXx
Summary: Miku Hatsune sits in a small white room all day. Nothing else to do. When she is finally able to meet others, what secrets will be revealed? And exactly who will reveal them...? Based off of the song 'Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness'. Warning: MikuXLen. Don't like, don't read. That is all there is to it.
1. Chapter 1

I am not insane. I have been in here for three years, four days, and twenty-seven minutes. But they are wrong. I am not insane. I am not crazy.

Miku Hatsune sits in a small, white room. Everything is white. The chair is white. The doctor's desk is white. The tile floors; frames for pictures of people she will never meet; the doctor's coat; the nightgown she is wearing, which had the numbers '01' printed in big, blue letters on the front; even her parent's and older sibling's clothes are white. Too much. Too much white. Miku shudders.

Miku pulls her knees to her chest and hugs them tightly. She is sitting very unlady-like in the white chair of hers, but she doesn't care. Mikuo, Miku's older brother, fixated his forest green eyes on a similar pair. Miku stares at him with wide, unblinking eyes. She knows why she is there, and Mikuo knows it. A wave of guilt floods over him. Mikuo looks away.

As Miku's parents talk to the doctor quietly, Miku twirls a lock of her ankle-length teal hair. She thinks about happier times. Normal days. Once, when she was seven, she tripped and fell. To stop her from crying, Mikuo had fallen on purpose to make her laugh. Thinking about it now made her want to laugh.

So she does. Miku laughs loudly. Everyone in the dull room whips their head in Miku's direction at her sudden outburst. Miku stops laughing and frowns. Her mother shakes her head sadly and dabs a tissue at the corner of her emerald eyes, causing Miku to roll her eyes. What a fake. Miku knows her mother doesn't want her because of her strange habits; matter of fact, she once told Miku herself that she was just a mistake. Miku sighs and rests her head on her knees for the rest of the meeting.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They left me. They left me here to rot. They told me this Hell will help me. With what? Didn't I say that I wasn't insane?

Meiko, a doctor, pushed Miku in a wheel chair down a long, white hall. The auburn haired woman stopped in front of one of the many doors that lined the never ending corridor. "Get up," Meiko ordered Miku. No reply. She repeated herself, and after no reaction, she proceeded to pull Miku from the wheel chair.

Miku bit Meiko's hand and ran into the white room. Meiko muttered 'Lunatic' before slamming the door shut and locking it. Miku pressed her ear to the door and listened to Meiko's heels clack farther and farther away. Once the noisy footsteps were gone, Miku sighed in relief. She looked around.

Oh, it was this room. The room she had been in for years. There was no bed. No TV. No nothing. Just a white tile floor and four white walls. There was a window on the door, but Miku had to stand on her tiptoes in order to see out of it.

The sixteen year old girl skips to the middle of the room. She sits down and her long, teal hair cascades down around her. She stares at the door of the room, then closes her forest green eyes.

Ah well. At least the room is clean.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want to meet the others?" Meiko asked as she pressed a needle into Miku's soft skin. Miku winced at the sharp pain that lasted only a second, even though she has been through that a million times. Once every day. Along with an arrangement of pills at her daily meals. Which were horribly disgusting, by the way. 'No,' Miku thought. "Yes." Stupid. Miku couldn't believe she had just agreed.

"We will go to another room after you finish your meal. Hurry up, we haven't got all day." Miku picked up her spoon and swirled it in the unidentifiable muck. Gross. When Meiko turned around, Miku quickly slipped it into Meiko's bag. There, now it was her problem. Meiko looked towards Miku again, her face showing a smile, but her red-brown eyes said otherwise. "Let's go."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

This room was white. Of course it was. Everything was. But this room was different. It was much bigger than Miku's small room, and it actually had furniture in it. A couch. A table with four chairs circling it. A light. Miku wished that she had stuff like this in her room. She looked around more closely, being careful to observe the people in the room besides her. There were several doctors standing around the room, keeping a close eye on the patients. Some of the doctors looked bored. Some of them took notes on them. Her eyes wandered to two girls, huddled in a corner of the spacious room.

One had long blonde hair, much similar to Miku's teal hair. Her hair was tied up in a side tail. Her soft gold eyes were watching the other girl speak intently. The girl obviously admired the other. The other one had long, silver hair. She spoke to her friend with a smile, her red eyes truthful. Maybe they were normal. Miku walked over to them without a second thought. "Hi!" Miku cheered with a bright smile. The two girls looked up at her. They stared. After two minutes of silence, Miku gave up and sat next to a pink haired girl.

The girl was really pretty, with her pink locks and baby blue eyes. She looked at Miku and her face twisted into fear. She shrieked loudly and started to cry. Miku panicked and screamed, too. One of the doctors came up to the pink haired girl and gave her a shot, which instantly calmed her down. Miku shot up from the chair and paced around the room, not wanting to go through that again. She turned her gaze to a blue haired man sitting in another corner. He appeared to be gnawing on his hand. Was that his hand? Miku didn't feel like thinking.

The only people left were two blondes sitting against a wall. The girl had short hair with a white bow, her bangs were clipped back with white clips. Again with the white? The boy had his hair tied up into a small ponytail, his bangs falling into his eyes. They seemed to be staring at the floor with their cerulean eyes. Their hands were locked together tightly. Miku slowly approached them. Her voice came out weakly.

"Hi?"

No answer. She sat down next to the two and stared at the floor with them. She stared and thought. When Meiko came back to fetch Miku, the boy looked up at her. Only for a brief second. He looked back down. Miku tried to resist Meiko's pulling. She did not want to go back to that horrible room. There was also something else. Miku wanted to know more about that boy and his twin.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Miku was allowed to enter the meeting room. Which gave her an opportunity to find out more. And she was going to grab it. She was hungry for information, she had spent most of her life in that single room, with nothing to do except sit on the floor and look out the window. That was her daily routine. Miku spotted the twins and trotted over to them. She sat next to the boy, and to her surprise, the boy looked up at her and smiled. His twin followed suit. Miku looked confused for a second, but quickly found herself grinning just as they were.

"I'm Len Kagamine, this is my twin sister, Rin," The boy said.

Rin nodded her head excitedly at Miku. Miku couldn't help but giggle at the girl's jumpiness. She was surprised that they actually knew how to talk. Well, at least Len seemed to, anyway. Rin didn't say a word. As if reading her mind, Len said, "Rin doesn't talk. She used to, but not anymore. Not since that accident. We were all there, don't you remember?" Miku was confused. What was he talking about? Maybe he really was insane. No. He couldn't be.

"My name is Miku Hatsune. What do you mean by that 'accident'? And that 'we were all there'?" Miku asked accusingly. Len shook his head sadly, his blue eyes filling with pity. He simply stated, "You've been taking the pills." His smile turned into a frown. "The pills make you forget. Rin and I knew from the beginning. It's too suspicious here. Do you want me to explain?"

Miku nodded her head. She must know what had happened. Come to think of it, she didn't even remember what made her act this way. Maybe Len was the key to her secrets, all locked up in her mind, just waiting to be let out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Miku walked alongside her two best friends, Rin and Len. They were talking and laughing, while walking to a nearby circus they had heard about. They spotted their other friends up ahead - Luka, Neru, Haku, and Kaito. Miku waved to them and they ran to catch up. As they chatted, they went deeper and deeper into the woods. It was already dark, and they could have gotten lost very easily. That's probably why Mikuo didn't want to come. He hated the dark.

They started to see others rushing by them, all eager to get to the circus. It must be exciting, everyone all had grins placed on their faces. Miku noted that there hadn't seemed to be any children besides her and her friends. Miku shrugged it off. She didn't care. She just wanted to enjoy tonight.

They finally reached the circus. There was a big tent, striped with yellows, blues, reads, and purples. The kids gasped in awe. They had never been to a circus before. Miku looked around and saw several people looking through holes in the tents. Is that how a circus works? She didn't know; none of them knew. So they didn't question it. The kids separated into pairs - Rin and Len, Neru and Haku, Luka and Kaito, and Miku said she could go by herself. Miku wandered up to the tent by herself, as the others skipped to different sections. Miku found a hole in the colorful tent and looked around.

She slowly put her eyes up to it, peering through the small cut. She blinked. She screamed. Several other screams were heard all over the place, and someone angrily pushed Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Neru, and Haku towards the dark woods. They looked at each other, dazed. Luka looked frightened and ran off. Kaito laughed weirdly and ran a hand through his blue hair, starting to stalk off, as well. Neru and Haku whispered among themselves and started to walk away. Rin and Len stared at the forest ground for a long while, hands locked together, unmoving. Miku's eyes were widened with shock, and on a crooked gait, started out of the forest. She got lost, but she hadn't dared to stop walking. She reached home at a bout two A.M., her brother worried sick. Her family tried to ask her what happened, and she wouldn't respond. Miku would only sit there, in fetal postion, shaking.

The rest was a blur. But Miku remembers. Yes, she remembers. Her memories, they had been restored. She always wondered why she was here. And she remembers what she saw in that tent. What she saw was frightening. It was her.


	4. Chapter 4

Miku didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything at all. Rin and Len stared at her, waiting, eagerly. Miku finally opened up her mouth, but all that came out was a weak sound. "Oh. I remember." With that said, Rin and Len hung their heads. Miku glanced at the blue-haired boy, Kaito, sitting in his corner, gnawing away at a hand. Miku decided it was not his own, it couldn't be. Or else he would have three hands, as she has spotted both of his hands gripping the body part for dear life. She shuddered. Where did he get that from...?

Miku quickly focused on something else. She looked towards Neru and Haku. They chatted as usual, Haku leading the conversation and Neru agreeing to everything she said. Miku noticed the way they hugged each other. It was as if the other would disappear if they let go. Miku smirked inwardly. How amusing. But Miku realized that Luka, the pinkette, was not in the room. Miku's gaze swept over the whole room. Luka's pink hair was no where in sight. How odd.

Meiko opened the door swiftly, and her red heels clacked over to Miku. Miku glared up at her. Meiko grabbed her hand and tried pulling her up. Miku shrieked loudly. She didn't want to be alone. Now that she knew, she didn't want to be by herself, where the number of possibilities of something bad happening were endless. But Meiko was strong. Much stronger than Miku. She tugged on Miku's hand harder, causing a pain to sear through her arm. Meiko hissed through her teeth, "Get up, now. Or else you WILL NOT be able to come here anymore."

Miku looked at her with wide, frightful eyes. And she obeyed. Miku stood up wobbly then turned towards Rin and Len. The twins stared at her, then smiled. Miku smiled back quickly, and then she was pushed through the door way by Meiko. Miku sat in the wheel chair and Meiko wheeled her to the room. Miku sat in the room for a long while, instead of retreating into her corner and sleeping. She just sat there and thought. Thought about everything, now that she remembered. How could this have happened.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a familiar sound of heels clacking noisily against the tile floor. Another pair of footsteps were heard next to it. Miku got up and looked out the window of the door, curiously. She saw Meiko and another girl walking with her. It was Luka. Luka's eyes had dark circles and were wide. But what really caught Miku off guard was the way she smiled. She smiled as if she really was crazy. Her delicate features were twisted. She glanced at Miku's window and Miku felt her heart stop.

Luka giggled weirdly and looked back in front of her, keeping that strange smile planted firmly on her face all the while. Miku slumped against the door. What exactly was going on here?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing~! Rolling-chan, we are so alike that we may be twins separated at birth xD And I love your story so far~! **

**To the random guest that reviewed: Thank you very much! That made me really happy~!**

**Without further ado, here is chapter five!**

Miku, Rin, and Len were all chatting and having fun. Well, at least Len and Miku were talking. Rin sat there smiling and nodding to everything they were saying to her. It was quite adorable - even though Rin was fourteen, she looked like ten year old getting ready to go to an amusement park. Rin nodded so eagerly that it caused her bow to flop down into her face, covering her eyes. Everyone was silent. Miku was the first one to laugh, and soon Len joined in. Rin fixed her bow and pouted at the two making fun at her. Then Miku hugged her and said, "Aww! You are so cute, I can't take it anymore!" Miku squeezed even tighter, making Rin run out of air. Rin's face turned red and she pushed Miku off shyly.

Miku stumbled backward and fell into Len, which was luckily there to catch her. Miku looked up at him with her green eyes and Len stared right back. Then Len blushed and threw his hands up quickly, causing Miku to fall to the floor. It was Rin's turn to snicker. Miku pouted just as Rin had earlier. Mostly because her butt hurt from the fall. But Miku knew that deep down, she was disappointed that Len had let go. After Rin stopped giggling, everything was silent. Miku had run out of things to talk about. She twirled a piece of her teal hair. Then she had an idea.

"Hey Rin! Want to braid my hair?" Miku asked with a smile. Rin grinned ear to ear and hurried over to her. Len did the same, and Miku stared at him. "Do you know how to braid?" Len looked at her as if she ought to know. Then he said, "Of course! Don't you remember? You taught me how to braid when Rin's hair was longer, and we would braid it!" Miku slowly nodded as more memories flooded into her. Yes, she remembered. Rin used to have pretty long hair, and both Len and Miku had a fit when she had cut it short to match her brother's shoulder-length hair. It was just so pretty...

About an hour later - it took so long because of her hair's astounding length - they were finished. Miku looked like a princess. Although she could not see herself because they did not have mirrors, she could tell by the awestruck expressions on the twins. Len closed his gaping mouth and reached into his nightgown's pocket. He had a pretty black flower. Len walked up to Miku and tucked the flower behind her ear, causing her to blush at his closeness. Len walked back and smiled. "There, like a true princess. I think the colour black suits you," he said while holding Rin back so she couldn't glomp onto Miku.

Miku laughed. There was no way she could be like a princess.

"Diva," A voice said softly.

Miku and Len quickly turned their gaze onto Rin, who was playing with the hem of the nightgown shyly. Rin looked down and said, "Don't stare at me, you know I can talk. It's just that I don't want to." Rin looked at Miku with her pretty blue eyes. "I was saying that the title 'Diva' suits you better." Miku opened her mouth, then closed it. Len patted Rin's head and smiled. Miku started smiling, too. Then a sniffing noise caught Miku's attention.

Miku looked down to see Kaito sniffing her leg. Err. This is strange. Miku moved to the right a little bit, but Kaito followed. Miku circled the room, and Kaito still followed. Miku gave up after five laps around the room and sat down in a chair by the table. Luka still hasn't come back. Kaito crawled under the table and hugged onto Miku's leg and smiled. Miku sighed, obviously annoyed. Rin and Len laughed to themselves, an amusing look dancing across their faces. Was this grown man really hugging Miku's leg? Miku even seemed a little amused by that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my gosh, guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! ;u; I am so happy right now. And to the guest who reviewed, I couldn't quite understand your English, so sorry! But I at least know that it was along the lines of 'Your story is nice' so thank you so much!**

**Remember guys, keep reviewing! Or else I'll send Rin-chan! I promise you! *-***

**Without further ado, chapter six!**

* * *

Miku shifted uncomfortably under the silver-haired girl's weight. She looked desperately at the twins. Miku narrowed her eyes once she saw that Rin and Len were giggling and trying to cover their actions, but failing. The twins were practically crying because they were restraining themselves too much. Miku awkwardly tried pushing Haku off of her, but couldn't. Miku gave up, Haku's and her hair spilling against the white tile floor. Haku tightened her grip around Miku and let out another sob. Miku sighed audibly and ran a hand through her teal hair. She should have kept her mouth shut.

* * *

.:Flashback:.

Sitting at the table with the twins, Miku felt really relaxed and at ease. Kaito was quietly hugging Miku's leg - which he seemed to do every time he saw her. They had spent about two hours chatting away and laughing, the occasional doctor checking up on them. Miku looked over at Neru's and Haku's corner, only to find that Neru was not there and Haku had her head placed in her hands, sobbing. Miku gazed at her with her forest green eyes, pityingly. Then she stopped and her gaze hardened. Why was she pitying her? Pitying these people will only make them worse. So, she got up, pried Kaito off of her leg, and walked over to Haku confidently. Miku crouched down in front of her and smiled.

"Haku? Sweety? Would you like to come and join us? It's no fun sitting here all alone, like this," Miku said softly, laying a hand on Haku's shoulder. Haku stopped crying and looked up at her and stared at her with red eyes. She blinked. Then shook her head no. Miku frowned and asked, "Why not? I know that you don't want to be by yourself. No one does. Come on, have some fun with us." Miku tugged her up, but Haku leaned against the wall weakly.

"She's gone. And she won't ever come back."

Miku's eyes softened and she stood there. "I know. You shouldn't worry. I am sure that Neru is fine. You just have to pray, and hopefully God will answer your prayers. Don't give up hope." Miku smiled kindly and Haku's eyes filled with tears. The next thing Miku knew, she was on the ground, sobs sounding from Haku, the girl hugging her tightly. Haku and Miku stayed that way for ten minutes, and when Haku still didn't budge, the twins started laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, short chapter :/ I can't help it! When I type, the chapters feel so long. And then I upload it, and it is a whole different story.**

**Anyways, thanks again! And yes, I did add some religion. I know that some people can be kind of offended, but this will be significant in the sequel to this story, which I have already started typing. So, yeah.**

**Ciao for now~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HOLY SHEET GUYS, I AM SO SORRYYYYY! ;A; I didn't update in a long time because I am currently in three drawing contests, I have a book report due next week(didn't even read the book), and I have had TONS of homework.**

***grabs Len-Kun from Rin-Chan and uses him as a human shield* You may proceed in throwing shoes at me. T^T**

* * *

After that strange day with Haku, she disappeared. Just as Neru and Luka had. It had been three weeks since Luka had been gone, two since Neru, and one since Haku vanished. Miku gulped. It seemed at this rate, people went missing once a week, and since today was the next week, Miku feared who would be next. Miku stared at the white table; she was visibly shaking, and was sweating buckets. Rin and Len looked at each other, then back at Miku. Kaito sensed that something was wrong and he sat at the table like a human being, watching Miku with concerned eyes. Len decided it was time to tell her.

"Miku."

Miku didn't even look up. On a normal day, she would have taken every chance to look at Len's lovely cerulean eyes and have a nice conversation. But not today. Today her shoulders were hunched over and shivering. It was as if she was in a trance.

"Miku. Listen to me. I know what you are afraid of. I have been fearing it, as well. Why? Because I've seen it happen before."

Miku perked her head up at that. She looked at him, wanting to know what he meant. Len couldn't even bring himself to meet Miku's eyes. Pain was filled in his eyes. Len would never admit it, but it hurt to remember the past. He finally brought his gaze up to Miku's, and their eyes locked. Miku's eyes saying _I need to know._ Len's saying _But I don't want you to get hurt._ He finally gave up to her pleading puppy dog eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Alright. This is it."

* * *

_Len sat at a round table with four friends encircling it. They laughed and talked about nonsense things, not fearing anything, or anyone. They seemed not to have noticed that the green haired girl, Gumi, was missing from their sights. She was just a quiet girl, no one seemed to care for her, anyway. Gakupo, Rei, Teto, Rin, and Len were having a great time. But secretly, Len worried._

_The following week, Gakupo was gone. Then Teto. Finally, Rei. Rin and Len were left alone, no one to talk to. They sat against the wall, hands entwined, waiting. The next day, new people arrived. Luka, Neru, Haku, and Kaito. The twins hadn't dared to talk to any of them, out of fear that they would be left alone, yet again. And then, came Miku._

* * *

Miku placed her face into her hands and began to sob. She didn't want to disappear. She didn't want to be alone. And she was losing it. Miku stopped sobbing and started to laugh. Rin and Len stared at her, and Kaito whimpered and shrunk back. Miku banged a fist against the table, laughing like she really was a lunatic. She stopped and stared at the table again. Len looked down at the floor, his eyes filled with pity and worry. Miku didn't pay any mind to it. Rin put a soothing arm around Miku's shoulder. Miku didn't pay any mind to it. Kaito sluggishly wrapped his arms around Miku's leg, tightly holding on. Miku didn't pay any mind to it.

When Meiko came to pick up Miku, Miku hissed at her. Meiko frowned at her and grabbed Miku's pale arm. Miku held onto the table for dear life. She thought if she could stay there, she could make sure that no one would leave her. Ever. They could be together forever, and never grow old, and have the happiest days. _Look at me, _Miku thought. _I've turned into a spazz. I vowed I would never go crazy, never go insane._

_But look at me, now._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! ;u; Thanks to the amazing Rolling-Chan, who suggested my story to her readers! You should check her stories out, too! They are so good! U**

* * *

It was Kaito. Kaito was the one to go that night. Miku had learned to simply not care; not to let her feelings get in her way. No, she would stand strong. She locked all her feelings inside, all her memories, everything. She had managed to forget it all. When she went to the group room, she would not stroll over to Rin and Len, she would not strike up a conversation, she would not do anything but sit there, like a zombie. Everyday. That was her way of staying together. Miku knew that she could not fall apart. No, she couldn't.

Rin had tried to talk to her once before. She crawled over, her cerulean eyes filled with Miku would not answer her calling, she would gently tap Miku's shoulder. Bad idea. Miku growled and attempted to bite Rin. Rin whimpered and retreated back to Len's side, a few tears dripping down her face. Why did Miku act this way? Why won't she enjoy the rest of the time they had together? No one knew the answer to these questions.

The next day is when one of them will be chosen to be taken. Miku was actually looking forward to see who was next. It came to the point where she was basically on edge thinking about it. Miku swore to herself that if it was ever her that was taken, she would put up a fight. She wasn't going to disappear. She wouldn't allow it.

When Meiko came, she was happy. That meant it was almost time. Almost night time. Almost time for the next person to go. Miku sat in her usual spot - the middle of the floor - and waited until she heard the familiar clack of high heels. When they came around, Miku jumped up and peered out her window. Rin.

And that's when Miku snapped out of it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! ;u;**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I. Am. So. Sorry. I know that it has been forever. ;A; I broke my computer, and only had my iPod(Which isn't very useful). I'm actually at my grandma's house typing this. Oh yeah! I will put a new thing about myself for every chapter in every story I update for now on. I don't know, I just thought that it would be interesting! :3**

**Fact for this week:**

**I have Haphephobia. Or basically, the fear of touch.**

* * *

Miku wept and wept until Meiko came in the morning to pick her up. When Meiko walked into Miku's room which had no lights, no furniture, no nothing, Miku looked up at her with red, puffy eyes. Meiko looked at her with an obviously fake, but sympathetic smile.

"What's wrong? Do you not feel like going to the meeting room today? You can stay here," Meiko said. Under her breathe she added, "It would be all the better to get Len out."

Miku shook her head vigorously. She could only imagine the horror and pain that Len was going through knowing that his twin sister was gone. Miku had to see him. She wouldn't have it any other way. She pushed herself up from the floor and walked out the door. She plopped herself in the wheelchair and heard Meiko huff while getting ready to push her.

Minutes later, they arrived in front of the meeting room. _This is it. It's only me and Len left. One of us will have to go next. _Meiko pushed open the door and wheeled Miku inside. Miku jumped up and walked over to the blonde boy that had his head down at the table. Miku pulled out a chair and sat next to him. Len didn't say anything.

Miku gave him a hug. She didn't know if it would comfort him. After all, he had just lost Rin. But Len hugged her back, and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Miku broke away and looked at him. Len poked her cheek and smiled. "Your eyes are red," he said. "You look like a monster in a horror film."

That earned him a little punch in the arm. Miku sniffled. "You have the same red eyes, y'know." Len smiled weakly. "That's because I cried." Miku nodded her head.

"Me too."

* * *

After a while of chatting with Len, she had to go back to her room. Meiko wheeled her back. It took everything that Miku had not to cry. That would be the last time she ever saw Len. That would be the last time that Len would ever see her. It was sad, but she had to keep it together. For Rin. For Neru, Haku, and Kaito. She would not be viewed as 'weak'. No, Miku was a strong girl, and she knew it. She may have drifted in between sanity and madness, but she would always return to her old self in the end.

As she sat in her room and thought, she could hear the sound of footsteps. _No. _Miku got up and walked over to the window. She went on the tips of her toes and peered out of it. Len and Meiko. Len had his arms tied behind his back and he had a red mark across his cheek. He must have struggled.

Len caught Miku's gaze and gave her a smile. Miku didn't return it. Instead she broke out into tears.

_I love Len._


End file.
